Visiteurs
by Bakamura
Summary: L'appartement de Lucy est tellement confortable... pourquoi s'en priver ?


**Disclaimer :** Ceci est une traduction d'un OS de TheLibraryWitch nommé "Visitors", qui fait lui-même partie d'un recueil, "Lucy's Friends". Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima :D !

* * *

><p>Lucy allait crier. Lucy allait tuer quelqu'un. Non, Lucy allait tous les tuer. Elle allait faire un véritable massacre qui terroriserait Magnolia jusqu'à ce que Fiore ne décide d'envoyer les Chevaliers Runiques, puis elle tomberait amoureuse de leur capitaine et... Minute, ce n'était pas l'intrigue du livre qu'elle venait de terminer ?<p>

Tout en grommelant, la jeune fille posa son sac de courses sur la table de la cuisine.

"Natsu..." Commença Lucy d'un ton signifiant clairement _Tu-as-cinq-secondes-pour-t'excuser-et-pour-me-supplier-à-genoux-de-ne-pas-te-tuer_.

La tête de son partenaire surgit par-dessus la porte du réfrigérateur.

"Oh, salut Lucy !" dit il en souriant joyeusement. "Il n'y a plus de chocolat."

"Il y en avait encore avant ton arrivée !" s'énerva la blonde. Elle n'avait pas la patience pour ça aujourd'hui.

"Ah ouais, c'est-"

Lucy attrapa l'écharpe du mage de feu et le traîna hors de la cuisine, en direction du salon. Une queue bleue entra dans son champ de vision, et elle la saisit de sa main libre.

Ignorant les protestations de ses deux envahissants coéquipiers, elle les jeta par la fenêtre, qui était grande ouverte (merci à un certain duo d'intrus).

"La prochaine fois, passez par la porte !" leur cria-t-elle avant de claquer brutalement la fenêtre et de la verrouiller d'un coup sec.

Elle inspira. Expira.

Puis, elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à ranger ses courses.

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir le maître de Sabertooth, son acolyte et leurs Exceeds assis tranquillement sur son canapé, ébahis.

Cette fois, Lucy hurla vraiment. Qui aurait-pu le lui reprocher ?

Elle porta la main à sa poitrine, haletante. "Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que..."

Rogue se racla la gorge. "Faut..." commença-t-il avec hésitation, "...Faut-il que nous partions ?"

La constellationniste retint son souffle. "Non... non, c'est bon," dit-elle d'une voix faible. "Je vais faire du thé..."

* * *

><p>Elle se rendit dans la cuisine d'un pas raide et commença à remplir la bouilloire. Quand toutes les tasses de thé furent prêtes, elle revint dans le salon, beaucoup plus détende.<p>

Sting se tenait près de la bibliothèque, regardant l'un de ses nombreux cadres. La photo représentait Levy en train de lire à la guilde, et, derrière elle, Erza qui frappait simultanément Natsu et Gajeel en plein visage.

Frosch était assis sur le canapé, près de Rogue, ce dernier feuilletant l'un de ses romans. Lector jouait avec l'un des bibelots obtenu lors d'une mission avec Natsu.

Dans l'ensemble, ils agissaient _- Dieu merci -_ comme des invités normaux.

Lucy posa le plateau de thé sur la table basse. Rogue prit l'une des tasses et en but une gorgée, se replongeant dans le roman après un petit "merci". Sting se pencha par-dessus le canapé et en saisit une à son tour.

"Merci, Lucy-san," dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle remit ensuite de petites coupes aux deux Exceeds.

"C'est bon," déclara Lector.

"Fro le pense aussi !" babilla Frosch.

Lucy prit alors une tasse pour elle-même et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, face au brun.

Ce dernier leva le nez de son livre et prit d'un air hésitant. "Excusez-moi, Lucy-san, mais... je me demandais-"

"Pourquoi tu as jeté Natsu-san par la fenêtre ?" coupa Sting en reposant négligemment sa tasse vide sur le plateau.

L'œil de Lucy tiqua. "Il entre sans arrêt chez moi par effraction et mange tout ce qui passe à sa portée. Et il ne passe même pas par la porte... lui et ce stupide chat... ou ils passent par la cheminée, comme Gray... au moins, eux, ils ne se déshabillent pas..."

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragons et leurs Exceeds fixaient Lucy d'un air étrange.

Lector fut le premier à briser le silence. "Imagine si tu faisais ça à Minerva-san, Sting-kun !"

Sting pâlit et le teint de Rogue vira légèrement au vert. Lucy trouva qu'ils ressemblaient à Natsu et Gray, quand ces derniers se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient mis Erza en colère. Vaguement amusée, elle continua à siroter son thé.

"Ce... Ce serait catastrophique..." frissonna Rogue.

"Fro le pense aussi !" déclara solennellement ce dernier.

Sting se tourna vers Lucy. "Pourquoi Natsu-san n'est pas encore revenu ?"

Lucy fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Tu as dit que Natsu-san pourrait revenir s'il passait par la porte," expliqua Lector. "Alors pourquoi il n'est toujours pas là ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il sait où elle se trouve..." admit Lucy avec une grimace.

Rogue haussa les sourcils. Sting renifla. Finalement, Lector exprima tout haut la pensée générale ; "Wouah, Natsu-san est vraiment idiot."

"Fro le pense aussi."

"Non..." protesta Lucy. "C'est juste qu'il ne voit pas pourquoi il utiliserait la porte s'il peut passer par la fenêtre. Il ne fait pas très attention à ce genre de choses..."

Un léger silence plana après ces mots.

"Au fait," commença la jeune fille en reposant sa tasse. "Je me demande pourquoi vous avez suivi Natsu ici."

Les Dragons jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

"Nous cherchions un endroit où passer la nuit," expliqua Rogue, "et Natsu-san nous a dit qu'il savait où nous pourrions aller."

L'œil de Lucy tiqua. "Et vous n'avez pas eu l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche quand il vous a fait entrer par la fenêtre ?"

Sting ne sembla le réaliser qu'au moment où Lucy le dit, et se figea, bouche bée, la pointant du doigt. Rogue avait l'air plutôt embarrassé. "Eh bien... c'était Natsu-san, alors..."

La blonde plissa des yeux. "Et il vous a semblé normal que Natsu vive dans un appartement rose, propre, soigné et contenant plusieurs bibliothèques ?"

"On ne le connaît pas si bien que ça," essaya de se justifier Sting.

"Tout le monde entre dans mon appartement sans ma permission, apparemment," soupira Lucy. "À ce propos, je suis désolée, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici pour la nuit. Vous devrez prendre un hôtel."

Rogue hocha la tête. "Bien sûr. Nous comprenons parfaitement. D'ailleurs, nous devrions commencer à en chercher un dès maintenant. Puis-ce emprunter ceci ?" Il désigna le roman qu'il avait commencé à lire.

Lucy sourit. "Evidemment."

Rogue la remercia, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la porte.

Sting sorti le premier. "À plus, Lucy-san !" Il s'élança dans le couloir, suivi de Lector qui lança également un petit "Au revoir." Elle se demandait comment une personne ayant pratiquement le même âge mental que Natsu avait pu réussir à devenir de Maître de Sabertooth.

Elle sourit. "Au revoir, j'ai passé un bon moment avec vous !"

Quelque chose tira sur la chaussette de Lucy. Elle baissa les yeux et rencontra les grands yeux de Frosch.

"Fro pense que Lucy-san est très gentille," déclara la petite créature verte. Le cœur de Lucy fondit à ces mots.

"Aww ~" roucoula la blonde en serrant Frosch contre elle.

Rogue eut un petit sourire. "Merci de nous avoir accueilli, malgré notre visite inopportune."

Lucy rit légèrement. "C'est bon, je suis habituée, à force." Elle remit Frosch dans les bras de Rogue.

Il le prit contre lui avec un hochement de tête et partit dans le couloir.

"Au revoir !" fit Lucy, "Revenez quand vous voulez !"

* * *

><p>"QUAND J'AI DIT QUAND VOUS VOULEZ JE NE VOULAIS PAS DIRE À TROIS HEURES DU MATIN ! LECTOR, LÂCHE CETTE GLACE ! STING, SORS DE MON LIT, ÇA NE FAIT MÊME PAS DEUX MOIS QU'ON SE CONNAÎT. ROGUE, JE TE JURE QUE SI TU LIS ENCORE UN MOT DE PLUS DE MON NOUVEAU LIVRE TU N'AURAS MÊME PLUS DE DOIGTS POUR TOURNER LES PAGES. ET FROSCH- tu peux rester."<p> 


End file.
